


Natural

by Shirak



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, siblings incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirak/pseuds/Shirak
Summary: 提及OMC/盖文





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> 提及OMC/盖文

卡姆斯基确实没打招呼就回家了，家里没其他人，这也就让透过卧室传来的声音更加明显。他有点尴尬地站在客厅，弄出了点动静直到房间里的声音停下，接下来一阵慌乱和低声对话。  
“盖文？”卡姆斯基不确定自己该作何反应，很明显那个从他身边匆匆跑走甚至连句再见都没丢下的男孩和他弟弟刚刚发生了点不太得体的事。  
他弟弟好像也没预料到会撞见自己，盖文低声咒骂了一句什么，迅速套上T恤，转而捡起床边的长裤穿了上去，卡姆斯基的目光游移在盖文身上，有几道红色的抓挠痕迹还很新鲜，但更多的是肋下和小腿上的淤青以及快痊愈的深色擦伤。卡姆斯基的余光扫到盖文涨红的脸，他弟弟一声不吭地整理自己的裤子，拒绝开口解释。  
“我以为这时候你应该在图书馆。”卡姆斯基找到一个安全一些的话题，“你下周还有考试，忙着……浪费时间可不是现在你该做的。”  
盖文不屑地笑起来，一边提起裤子，“天才脑袋怎么会懂普通人的低俗乐趣呢。”卡姆斯基皱眉，盖文扣好皮带，走路姿势还有些别扭，卡姆斯基深吸一口气，摆出那副惹人厌的表情，“我会很乐意学习的。”  
盖文显然被逗笑了，“还要我告诉你去哪里下载学习资料吗？”他像是想到什么一样，没什么诚意地笑了几声从卡姆斯基身边走开了。

这件事过后盖文似乎也没受太大影响，除了他确实没再把他的“男朋友”带回家过，即使如此，卡姆斯基和他弟弟能够见面的时间也少得可怜。在盖文和同龄人依然为升学做准备的时候，卡姆斯基已经完成了他的大学课业，在实验室里潜心研究一场有关未来变革的项目。即便他抽空回家，大多数时候也只能从父母的交谈里听到他弟弟的消息，卡姆斯基夫妇对这个身份敏感的孩子保持着中立的态度，对盖文逃课甚至夜不归宿也只会象征性地抱怨几句。  
卡姆斯基安静地听着他们将话题转到安全无害的股市上，过去这个弟弟在他身边总是很有存在感，但这两年他们因为相处时间的减少开始疏远。刚开始不易察觉，但他很快意识到盖文逐渐从他生活里剥离了，不同的方案和实验数据占据了大部分时间，仅有的空闲里他也几乎没收到过盖文的短信。  
盖文和他接触的大多数人都不同，如果非要形容也许是野性难驯，“人工驯养”的生活很难在他弟弟身上留下太过明显的痕迹，这让卡姆斯基很容易看透他弟弟。但有些时候盖文又令人难以揣度，他像一头扎进钢筋水泥丛林里的野生动物，拒绝来自周围一切的援手和示好，执意追逐着年幼时熟悉的味道，想要逃脱钢铁的囚笼。盖文从来不会在放学的时候规规矩矩回家，他会一直在外面晃到很晚，带着一身伤痕翻过院子，有时候从窗户里爬上来，象征性留在桌上的晚餐已经被倒掉，盖文似乎也无所谓。

今天也是如此，他带着夜晚的湿气回来，踮着脚溜过父母的房间，和卡姆斯基撞了个满怀。  
盖文愣愣地看着他的兄长，卡姆斯基已经换上了家居服，手里依旧托着很少离手的笔记本电脑，从镜片后透出的意味深长的视线让盖文本能地移开了目光。  
他本来以为卡姆斯基会问他去了哪，不过对方只是让开了路，“等你洗完澡来我房间。”  
盖文因为这突如其来的邀请有些吃惊，自从他们上了中学以后就分开住了，卡姆斯基房间里那些看不懂的大学书籍让盖文望而却步，他们之间几乎只剩下盖文单方面的针锋相对和日常的公式化问候。  
但盖文没有拒绝，他没法拒绝，该死的他甚至开始期待卡姆斯基会和他聊些什么，也许这个书呆子终于想起来自己青春期的弟弟也该有课业或者感情上的烦恼了。

晚些时候盖文站在卡姆斯基半掩的卧室门口，他最后确认了一下睡衣得体地穿在身上才推开了那扇门。他的兄长低头摆弄着电脑，角度问题盖文看不清对方的表情。  
“进来吧。”  
盖文关上门走到床边，等待下文。他耐心地等了会直到卡姆斯基从屏幕上移开视线，但后者没有马上说话，他打量的目光让盖文不安，“你有什么事？不会就是来训练我的站姿吧。天天泡在图书馆里的大天才怎么有时间管闲事？”长久的安静让盖文只想转身逃脱，他故意用一贯的挑衅语气掩盖紧张。  
“关于之前我说过的，”卡姆斯基靠在他的书桌边，“我确实学习过了。”  
“哈？”盖文没反应过来，愣愣地回想对方说过的话。  
卡姆斯基用手指从口袋里夹出一枚薄薄的包装，“我想你愿意替我上一课？关于‘普通人的低俗乐趣’。”  
盖文差点摔进身后的床里，天啊，他该感慨只有卡姆斯基会把这种事当真还是他哥居然能一脸正经地说出这种下流话？  
“你当然可以拒绝，盖文，你一向有选择权的。”卡姆斯基说，但他隐隐知道这办法对盖文管用，因此他尽量克制住加快的呼吸。上帝作证，当他带着审视目光看完那些影片时，他从没想过梦里面的主角会是自己的弟弟。盖文汗湿的头发乱糟糟地贴在额头上，抗拒着自己的触碰，甚至试图咬他一口，卡姆斯基不否认这样的拒绝让他更兴奋了。他有点看不清盖文的表情，但声音确实是他弟弟的，盖文特有的鼻音和他喜欢咬人的坏习惯。卡姆斯基十六岁了，对这些事不可能一窍不通，但对象是盖文，多少有点超过他能想明白的范围了。不过他接受得很快，卡姆斯基记得上次盖文和另一个男生搞在一起事后的样子，雄性本能让年轻的天才有点嫉妒。  
卡姆斯基收回思绪，现在他可以扭转错误了，他的手其实有些抖，不过盖文忙于整理自己的表情，压根没注意到。

如果一开始这就只是为了个甚至称不上正式的赌约，他会拒绝吗？盖文咬着嘴唇，背在身后的那只手捏着睡衣T恤的下摆，他还没有成熟到可以把这里面的利害关系理清甚至用长远的目光看待这件事，当下他可以挥开卡姆斯基的手把这当作一个无所谓的玩笑，或者接受。要是盖文真的能轻易地选择前者，他早就做了。盖文里德在他16年的人生里从未面对如此困难的抉择，考试卷上错误的选择题不过意味着坏分数而已，但现在……  
他可以的，试着表现得满不在乎，这又有什么呢？所以他任由卡姆斯基把自己推到床上，陷进柔软的被褥让他彻底失去了支撑，卡姆斯基浅色的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下晕染开来。  
“伊利亚……”盖文情不自禁地开口，接下来要发生的事完全在他意料之外，他希望从对方那里得到一点什么，安慰或者仅仅是关注的眼神。他下意识喊出那个更亲密的称呼，在他俩关系更密切的时候盖文从没觉得这有什么，但现在他竟然有些羞赧。  
卡姆斯基的手温度不高，伸进衣服时让盖文忍不住往后躲了一下，他放弃了思考他们现在在做的事，这一切发生得顺理成章，没有任何拒绝的理由。  
但盖文仍下意识和他仅有的一次经验做对比，上一次他们都被荷尔蒙冲昏了头脑，整个过程并不太顺利，和片里的“教学”完全不同，他们亲得毫无章法也没太大热情，急于探索的心态让两人都很不好受，最后他们潦草地结束了一切，紧接着盖文就和卡姆斯基爆发了一次冲突。他没和卡姆斯基讲过关于这件事的前因后果，隐隐约约的渴望，不断逃避和他哥哥的身体接触，或者他出于某种微妙的报复心理决定找个人尝试一下。  
但现在的确是卡姆斯基，盖文咽下了一口唾沫，他比上次更加紧张，被卡姆斯基触摸到的腰部肌肉倏然绷紧，甚至他抓着衣服的右手忍不住拉着衣摆往下扯。  
“放松点，盖文。”卡姆斯基听起来还是那么冷静，但他也没想到盖文会这么抗拒，沿着腰线往上的手来到了胸口，他弟弟很瘦，正在抽条的身体还不像成年男人覆盖着结实的肌肉，但一点触摸也足够激起盖文的反应了。卡姆斯基的另一只手揽住了对方的腰，低头隔着睡衣舔湿了盖文胸口的布料，他弟弟短促地尖叫了一声，紧接着就想推开卡姆斯基。  
“靠， 你在干嘛？我又不是女的……”盖文嘟嘟哝哝地骂着，声音越来越小。  
卡姆斯基也清楚地感觉到了抵在自己小腹上的东西，他松了口气，看来盖文也享受到了，所以他保持这个节奏，甚至还有闲心捏了两把盖文的屁股，换来了又一声含糊不清的咒骂。

年轻的身体总是很容易就被挑起欲望，卡姆斯基收紧了圈住盖文的手臂，他弟弟还在不安分地扭动，想要摆脱胸前奇怪的触感。随着他的动作盖文已经硬起来的老二不停地戳着卡姆斯基的腹部，让卡姆斯基怕痒地向后挪了挪。盖文不满意地哼出声，被点燃的情欲开始烧灼他的理智，他大胆地往前挺腰蹭着对方让自己更舒服。  
卡姆斯基觉得这有点怪，但还是默许了，他回想了一下，从盖文胸前抬起脑袋，转而亲上对方，亲吻有助于安抚情绪，让他弟弟不要这么急躁。与此同时，他的手填补了这个位置的空缺，试探着揉了揉这个没什么肉的地方，盖文脸烧起来，不知道该做出什么反应，半推半就之后终于被卡姆斯基拽回了注意里，专注于他们正进行的亲密交流。卡姆斯基仔细品尝着盖文嘴里牙膏的薄荷味，他怀疑盖文偷吃了一点牙膏，凉丝丝的味道还没化开。盖文的胸口起伏着，也不知道到底是因为亲吻还是抚摸，蹭得卡姆斯基的衣服都湿了一块。  
他知道接下该做什么，要是盖文太快解放了，这件事就这么完了。卡姆斯基松开了对方，在盖文迷迷糊糊的哼声里动手脱下那件长T恤，盖文抱怨起来，但卡姆斯基没理会。  
盖文的裤子也被剥了下来褪到腿弯，现在他几乎完全赤裸地呈现在他哥哥面前。卡姆斯基没有急于进行下一步，他观察盖文的身体如同审视他的毕业设计或者一件未完工的模型，盖文小腿上陈旧的伤疤、腰侧的瘀伤甚至锁骨边的红痕，不完美，他弟弟和完美这个词完全不搭边。但是可接受的，甚至……让他想要触碰。这个微妙的年龄段正处在成年和未成年的分割线上，而盖文的伤疤给这具身体添了些野性，介于男孩和男人的身体让人彻底模糊了这条界线。卡姆斯基的手指顺着盖文的左腿一路下滑，在屈起的膝盖处停顿了一下，身下的人突然嘶了一声，他才发现盖文膝盖上有一处很新鲜的伤口，因为刚洗过澡不久，热水让皮肤还呈现些许粉色，这处伤口被很好地隐藏了起来。  
“你应该先处理好，”卡姆斯基皱眉，伤口不深，但一块不小的皮肤被擦破了，“这样很容易留疤。”  
“我都习惯了……”盖文漫不经心地回应，他一点也不想讨论无关紧要的事，这和骨折比起来可算不上什么，何况他根本不介意。  
但卡姆斯基已经下床拿来一张创可贴，盖文不耐烦地往伤口贴上了，“你还要不要继续了。”他开口，眼神瞟向卡姆斯基胯下，意有所指，“你……该不会有点问题吧？”  
卡姆斯基笑起来，他弟弟还是这么没耐心，但这次他顺从了盖文的意思。盖文不肯趴着，说那让他像条待宰的狗，卡姆斯基也就不再坚持。

润滑液很凉，盖文咬着下唇注视卡姆斯基把手指送进去，然后马上别过视线。他太紧张了，手心冒汗，感觉到他哥哥在尝试着进入他，耳边还能听到卡姆斯基安慰性的话语，让他放松一点。实际上他紧张得就快窒息了，但他还没忘记谁才是这里比较有经验的那个，他是来指导卡姆斯基的，不是卡姆斯基主导他。  
所以盖文深呼吸，好让自己看起来冷静、游刃有余，他做过一次，也没那么困难，对象只不过换成了卡姆斯基……伊利亚。操。他仅剩的思考能力也丧失了。  
卡姆斯基仍在按部就班地往里加手指，盖文的眼神茫然地落在天花板某处，被卡姆斯基握住的小腿发热，异物入侵的感觉和轻微的疼痛断断续续地传来。根本没有所谓的“欲罢不能”，只有手指进出的清晰感觉，不太舒服，但后来也就没那么疼了。  
他不敢看卡姆斯基的表情，也许还是平时那样平静，带着计算和探究的眼神，盖文只是他的某个试验品。这场实验的成果可能取决于盖文的发挥，但盖文不想让对方如意，卡姆斯基喜欢研究，但是盖文不是他的小白鼠。所以他挣扎起来，紧接着小声惨叫出来，被戳痛的感觉坏透了，他发着抖，任凭卡姆斯基把自己拉起来，“你乱动什么？”  
盖文喘着气，疼得哼哼，卡姆斯基只能暂时退出来，多余的液体淌下来，让盖文脸热得更厉害了，“你他妈弄疼我了！”  
卡姆斯基摇头，“那你应该告诉我，不是突然一下坐起来。”他打量着盖文，“你还好吗？”  
“我好得很。”盖文咬牙，他已经软了，小兄弟无精打采地耷拉着，盖文有点恼怒地伸手握住它。但卡姆斯基的手掌覆了上来，些微的凉意让盖文硬得很快，即使冰凉的润滑液浇下来也丝毫不影响，他比任何时候都要兴奋。卡姆斯基专注于手上的工作，同时继续开拓着对方，眼睛却看着他弟弟。他的眼神让盖文退缩，此时此刻他拥卡姆斯基全部的注意力。但没多久盖文又不安了起来，他盯着卡姆斯基的手，身体里的热度烧起来汇聚到小腹，然而盖文知道这样的感觉不会持续太久。这让他越发烦躁，踹了脚撑在他身上的人，“别磨蹭了，我明天不想赖床。”  
卡姆斯基按住他，“你还没准备好。”  
“我说没问题就没问题，别忘了我才是来教你的那个。”

拆开的安全套包装被丢在地上，盖文抓着卡姆斯基的衣服，把头搁在后者肩膀上，免得让卡姆斯基看到他丢人的一面。但紧绷的身体和急促的呼吸已经出卖了他，被逐渐填满的感觉很怪，即使卡姆斯基相当耐心，盖文仍然呼吸困难。  
他很想表现得自然一点，让这件事看起来就只是……这么回事，盖文不想让卡姆斯基发现他有多在乎。  
“为什么这时候你还能走神？”卡姆斯基顶了他一下，盖文哼出了声。  
接下来本能占据了主导地位，卡姆斯基的呼吸节奏也被打乱了，但他看起来仍然很得体。反而是盖文逐渐失控，因为越发顺利的撞击断断续续地呜咽着，有几次卡姆斯基擦过了某个地方，让盖文下意识合拢膝盖。卡姆斯基知道他找对了地方，盖文的声音都变了调，喘息里夹上了黏糊糊的鼻音。  
始料未及的快感彻底打乱了盖文脑海里那点混乱的想法，他没法集中注意力去思考什么，陌生的感觉占据了感官，他不自觉咬住了嘴边的布料，然而还是无法抑制住溢出来的呻吟。  
“轻一点，你不想吵醒爸妈吧。”卡姆斯基的手掩上他弟弟的嘴，盖文急促的呼吸被限制在这个小小的范围里，湿乎乎的水气化在他掌心，卡姆斯基感觉盖文的舌头舔了上来，这让他有点脸颊发烫，本能地松开了手。盖文却立刻追上来泄愤似的在他手掌下缘咬了一口。卡姆斯基哼了一声，他弟弟可真的要改改坏狗狗乱咬人的习惯了。但紧接着盖文松口，讨好般含着他的小指，如同奶狗磨牙，尖尖的牙齿戳得卡姆斯基有点疼，让他下意识抽出手指。修剪过的指甲刮擦过湿热的口腔，无意间勾过上颚，让盖文抖了一下。而卡姆斯基似乎也没马上反应过来，他还没能很好地控制自己的欲望，即使盖文做出了抗拒的反应他也没有立刻停下来，他弟弟的尖叫被堵在亲吻里。

 

“你技术好差……”他们维持着这个姿势好一会儿，盖文带着哭腔的声音从手臂下传来，黏黏糊糊的，比起指责更像是自顾自的抱怨。  
卡姆斯基咬着嘴唇，意识到他的确不会在每方面都成为天才，但盖文也没太多经验。他在盖文肩上落下一个笨拙的吻，带着点歉意。俯下身的动作让盖文再一次哼出声，他真想一把推开卡姆斯基，但他也实在疼得没力气做这个动作，卡姆斯基的身上有他无法拒绝的味道，比陌生女孩的香水或者化学药剂的怪味要来得舒服得多。他很快就会意识到他们之间发生的这一切都只是偶然，错误不应该延续太久，没有谁能够预知五年后他们是不是还能像现在这样触碰彼此，但盖文的直觉代替了他的思考，在他还没反应过来以前他环住了兄长的后背，“伊利亚？”  
卡姆斯基没有挣脱这个别扭的拥抱，他从来都不习惯过于亲密的关系，人类的感情总是令他费解，但盖文对他来说是个例外。

等到盖文终于有点不好意思地放开手，卡姆斯基把他们俩弄干净，拿来一盒新的创口贴，让盖文坐在床尾，蹲下来小心翼翼地把盖文膝盖上因为过大动作已经歪歪扭扭的创可贴撕下来，工工整整地给他换了一张新的上去。


End file.
